


A Kiss for the Princess

by AlluraNice



Series: The Collision of the Moons- a kylo/reader series [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, The Collision of the Moons, non-canon scene, smut addition, something i imagined and wish i could have implimented, wowie, yeah does that tag catch your eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlluraNice/pseuds/AlluraNice
Summary: While on Ghyuinen, Kylo betrays himself and lusts after the princess. His frustrations finally break him and he decides to confront her about his needs.





	A Kiss for the Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note, this is not canon in the story, but I figured there were some dirty dogs out there waiting for something like this. I don't know if I'll ever put an explicit scene in the rest of CotM so this is kind of the filler for that :) thanks everyone for keeping up with the story! PS, theres like 3 seconds of non-con at the very end

You feel him behind you but don’t turn, too engrossed in the beauty of the landscape. Kylo steps forward, brushing against your back as his hands settle on your waist. As soon as he settles himself against you, he leans down to sigh wistfully into your neck. Your body tenses and you feel his lips against your skin, his arms wrapping around your midsection as he presses hungrily against your hips. You gasp as he pins you against the balustrade, fingers pressing into you and traversing your frame. Your resolve falls apart, tilting your head back to give more access to your throat. 

 

You knew it was wrong, that you shouldn’t let him do this to you, but the passion in his ministrations had you weak. One hand massaged your hip while the other traveled up and down your curves. He brushed the bottom swell of your left breast, hand pausing shyly below. In a moment of bravery, his palm slid up to cup your tender flesh. He sighs against your neck and your face heats up, your fingers gripping the balustrade tightly.

 

His fingers knead your soft flesh, reveling in the feel of it and you revel, too. His other hand releases your hip and cups your other breast, enjoying the feel of your body in his palms. You’re breathing is shallow, your heart pounding and you gasp when you feel a throb against your bottom. 

 

Kylo’s lips trail up your neck, brushing your ear. 

 

“Why must you tempt me the way you do?” he moans, before taking your ear into his teeth. 

 

You keen at the small pain and his hands begin to untie the knot under your bosom, holding together your sheer bathing robe. It loosens just enough for him to dip a hand under the fabric push away the silky blouse covering your torso. His fingers run over the bare skin, stimulating your tightening nipple. You barely hold back a gentle moan, your knees beginning to shake. 

 

Kylo’s unoccupied hand venters downward, dragging his fingers over the lower section of your abdomen. One of your hands flies up to his wrist and youre unsure if you mean to stop him or guide him lower, to your aching heat. 

 

“I’m supposed to hate you,” Kylo breathes again, slowly rocking his hips into you. “And you’re ruining it. Do you do it on purpose? Hm?”

 

He suckles your jaw and rolls your nipple between his fingers, finally drawing a needy groan from your lips. You wanted to tell him yes, that this was everything you were leading up to. That you dreamed about him taking you hard over the balcony railing every night, and craved for him to touch you, fill you up. These thoughts made you blush hard, and you clench your quivering legs together. 

 

“When you act so kind to others and then scorn me, your husband, do you realize how much of a fire that fills me with?” he grunts, gritting the words out against your ear. “Knowing that you care for me, and will never admit it out of spite? It makes me want to do terrible things to you.” 

 

He twists your flesh harshly in his hand and you cry out, arching against him. His fingers finally dip down into your folds and you curl your toes, gasping at the pressure he places on your clit. 

 

“You make me want to throw you onto our bed and keep you there until morning, until you know your feelings. You make me want to rip off those decadent silk pajamas and bend you over my knee, make you beg for mercy. But where is my mercy?” he growls.

 

His fingers slid into you and you mewl before biting down on your lip, never experiencing the sensation of an intrusion. “Is my mercy here?” he whispers, moving his fingers deliciously in and out of your taint. You can make no reply, eyes closed tightly, not even breathing, toes curled and knees knocking together. Your walls quiver around his hand. 

 

His sucks on the skin of your neck, scrapes his teeth against your shoulder, tenderly runs his nose under your jaw until he reaches your ear, all while unraveling your sanity. 

 

“Say my name,” he commands in your ear.

 

“ _ Kylo _ ,” you reply immediately, your breath a heady moan, clear and enraptured. 

 

Again, you feel him throb strong against your bottom and you clench again around his fingers. Slowly, he removes himself from your sweetness and you wonder if you did something wrong. He turns you around and presses you back into the railing, his hips digging into yours, his arousal clear and hard against you. His arms cage you and you look up into his face and you’re breathless.

 

“Say my name,” Kylo begs again. 

 

You marvel at his expression, the darkness of his eyes that swirl with lust and something deeper. The blush of his skin and the fragility and hunger of his expression. He’s beautiful to you, breathing as hard as you are.

 

“Kylo…” you breathe in amazement, fingers itching to reach up and push away a lock of hair, run your fingers over his cheek, grasp his chin, anything to touch him tenderly. 

 

Before you can do anything, his hands slid down your back and his arms lift you to sit on the railing. You grip the balustrade to steady yourself and Kylo pulls on the sash of your robe, opening your kimono to him. The air hits your exposed breast and chills your perky buds. Kylo drags your knees apart, beginning to kneel down. He pauses at your rosy nipples, and groans, cupping your breast and placing a tender kiss to the center of each mound. He goes to his knees then, pulling your underwear down and leaving them to dangle off one ankle. His intent to taste you is clear and you throb at the thought. 

 

“Say my name,” he says again, and it barely makes it past your lips before his mouth is on you, tongue swirling and dipping. 

 

You gasp, toes pointing, thighs trembling as you watch his lips work magic on you. You briefly wonder if he’s done this before, what with his natural skill. The sensations he places on you have you panting, keening, moaning his name, as often as he wants to hear it. His hands grip your thighs as they rest on his shoulders, kneading the muscle there in the most delicious way that adds to your arousal. 

 

This is everything you’ve wanted, right from the beginning.

 

That thought distracts you, it doesn’t sound right in your head and you lose focus on Kylo who’s lost in your heat. He grunts against you, sometimes moaning, taking a break by nipping at the sensitive skin of your innermost thigh before pressing his tongue back against your clit. 

 

He feels amazing against you, sucking and kissing with such a pleasant pressure, but your stomach is tangling itself and you can feel resistance welling up inside. At the same time, your abdomen flips and with a gasp, you sink your fingers into Kylo’s hair. He flinches, but continues on with renewed vigour and you can feel yourself building to completion.

 

“Kylo,” you gasp, trying to warn him, but he doesn’t listen.

 

“Aah, Kylo-nn- stop,” you try again, but his hands clench hard on your thighs. 

 

Fear is building as fast as your orgasm is and you’re panicking. 

 

“Kylo, stop, ~ _ ooh _ , stop, stop, Kyl-Aah! STOP!” you yell, yanking him off your heat by his hair. He snarls in pain, making a face at you before he sees your expression. 

 

You’re panting unevenly, eyes watering, looking frightened and as if you might cry. Your hand trembles in his hair and he studies you for a long while. His brow deepens with every second, trying to understand but he can’t and you can see the walls coming back up again. Your breathing is steadying but he’s scowling now and he grits his teeth and closes his eyes. He pulls your hand from his hair and stands, stalking to the door as he straightens his clothes. It slams shut behind him and you clench your thighs together. You’re empty, spent from the denial of your orgasm and the sudden panic. 

 

You know you regret it but you’re so confused about all of this. You haven’t wanted this. Sure, you knew it was a possibility, but you thought you’d never actually be attracted to this man. Even then, was this purely lust, or something deeper? You step down from the railing and look back out over the scenery. Thoughts swam in your head, and somewhere in the waterfalls and ponds, a crane calls out a laugh. 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, Not Canon!!!!! Check out the rest of the story (The Collision of the Moons) on my page :) how'd I do on my first smut?


End file.
